Suitcase
by Xinthos
Summary: A nervous glance at my teammates awarded me only a few unsure nods. The lid of the suitcase was pried open and I could tell it was heavier than it looked. He spoke. [OneShot]


**A/N: This is a short one-shot where I changed the ending of the episode where all the Titans and the Villains try to get the suitcase back for Robin. It's supposed to be funny (at least the end is), so don't be too harsh. Also, this is kind of a note to anyone reading my other fic. Basically, what I want to say is that I'm _not_ dead, just having severe writers block and testing as of right now. Report card's are on the way soon, and I have a _lot _of make-up work. Anyway, enough excuses. Go ahead and read it! And don't forget to review!**

This was the first time I had ever laid eyes on the suitcase, Robin had never shown it to me before, but he had always kept his secrets well hidden, and for good reason too. At least _I_ thought so. He was a mystery not only to the public, but to his own friends as well. It was like no matter what number (no matter how large) of facts you managed to find out about him there were always twice as many secrets. The only person who really knew anything about him (or at least his past) is Raven, and even her facts are scattered and general, not that she ever gave away that information willingly. That was fine with me; I would wait for when he was ready to tell me about the part of his life I wasn't in by himself.

Robin and I were always close, but close in a different way than Raven or the boys, though I couldn't exactly say how or in what way. I try my best to respect his privacy, but sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me, for example, the suitcase. I thought I was going to go crazy when Raven and I were driving in that bus, though I kept it inside. I'm almost positive Raven could tell what I was thinking, or maybe she was wondering the same thing as I, but I dared not ask. The answer would have no doubt been sarcasm. Well, anyway, we were driving and my curiosity was slowly eating away at my insides (figuratively, of course). And it was more like Raven was driving, and I was throwing criminals out of the back window… but hey, whatever.

I was so relieved when Raven drove us through the finish line (though I admit she could have done a better job working the breaks) and I was even more relieved to see Robin was safe, not to mention the suitcase was resting in a comfortable position in his arms. I did not ever think in my life I could envy a suitcase. I did my best to quiet the intense curiosity bubbling inside me, never expecting to be able to see what was inside the suitcase that was the source of my internal turmoil. However, much to my surprise (and the surprise of my dear friends), he said that he would show us what was inside. Then, even more shocking was that he said he should show _me_ first. Raven said that he didn't _need_ to show us, and I could tell the others agreed with her, though their wondering rivaled my own. Sometimes they can be just as emotional as me, even Raven and Robin.

Despite Raven's half-hearted offer, Robin insisted that he should show at least me, and if I agreed to let him show what was in it to the others, he would. Of course I was ecstatic, he trusted me enough to show me first, _and_ let me make the decision of whether or not to show it to the others. How could I _not_ be excited? I did, however, notice the blush and guilty smile he sported on his face, at which point I actually began to guess what was _in_ the suitcase. Drugs? Guns? Was he secretly a cross dresser? Oh X'hal! He wasn't gay… was he? At this point I began to think about all his personality traits and the things that he's ever done to try to find out if he was gay, which was foolish of me. Robin could _not_ be like that when he was going to marry _me_… Well, I _hoped_ he would anyway, not that I would ever say that out loud. Though I had a feeling some of the other Titans _might_ suspect that I like him. I was so discrete though!

Anyway, I stopped my pointless musings; with Robin you could never tell anything. As his hand reached to unlock the latch of the suitcase, I gave a nervous glance at my teammates standing not too far away, at which I received several unsure nods, and I could feel that they were almost as anxious as me. Almost. The clicking of the suitcase grabbed my attention. The lid of the suitcase was slowly being pried open, and I could tell that it was probably heavier than it looked. He spoke.

"Alright Starfire, I don't want you to assume anything when you see what's in here. It's… sort of a long story." His face was red as a beet, and I once again pondered as to what was inside of the suitcase. I did not have long to think, as the lid was open and the contents of the suitcase became visible to my eyes. Much to my relief, it was not guns, drugs, and he was not a cross dresser or gay. This _was_, however, quite the turn of events.

"Robin…"

"…Yeah, Starfire?"  
"…What are you doing with my underwear?"

**A/N: Hate it? Like it? Think I should stop writing forever? Tell me! Sorry if my attempt at humor was pointless and unfunny, but I was (and am _still_) wondering what is in that suitcase, so think of this as my own way of coping with my curiosity. Hope it wasn't too bad, don't forget to review!**


End file.
